secret life
by lala999
Summary: Have you thought you really known someone for a while, but you really didn't. One of the main chrarcters has a secret life no one knew until now. if people like it i'll write more. sorry i haven't been working on it, i'm working on another FF -canceled-
1. The crime

**I don't own the spongebob squarepants characters. Also, this story will switch viewpoints occasionally. Sorry if this chapter is short. This chapter only describes the crime scene. **

* * *

(security guard pov)

I just got a job at the Bikini Bottom museum to protect the new priceless item Poseidon's pearl. So after watching a scary movie(Rosemary's Baby), I went to work at the museum for my first time.I went inside the video surveillance room to start my job. I was aware how dangerous this job was especially how many thieves wanted the artifacts in here, and how desperate they were to get an artifact in here. For the first few hours, the museum was as silent as the night. then suddenly I saw a shadow in the video camera screen. Then I didn't see it again, what a relief.. A couple minuets later, I the shadow again. That's creepy, but since it disappeared I thought maybe I've been seeing to many scary movies. Next, I saw a shadow again. What the heck is going on,is it me, or is someone sneaking into the museum. I then thought there's no shadow there, I must of be overeacting.I admit the movie I saw was pretty scary. Then the alarm turned on, the Poseidon Pearl was gone. I called my boss and told him what happened, and he replied"Oh no, We're gonna have to call the police. Its late at night, and we'll discuss this tomorrow."

The next day the police came to scene, and asked me what happened. I told them the events that happened that day. Then a cop asks,"Did you notice anything peculiar?"

I looked at the floor and saw some smudges of seanut brittle on the floor. Strangely, it reminded me of the weird and gross starfish I saw at movies, that was wearing seanut brittle jar filled with seanut brittle in them as shoes. Even grosser, he would scoop seanut brittle out of one of the jar . That star was an underwater pig. I exclaimed, " Look! I just saw some seanut brittle. Whoever stole the Pearl left some evidence."

They repleid, "We agree, we'll investigate this."

My boss whispers to me angrily, " Since you found some evidence, I'll give YOU one more chance. If YOU SCREW UP again, YOU'RE FIRED!"

I replied nervously "OK, Sir. Whoever stole it must be a professional. Not even the most elite secruity guards in the world, could catch the thief in action. I hope the police can recover the pearl before it get sold into the blackmarket."

My boss replied, " I know, and its your fault this is happening. Whoever stole it is probaly making a fortune on it."

A cop ran toward my boss and whispered, " We found more evidence. We found a jar of seanut brittle on the ground."

I went home , and watched the news. To my suprise, the pearl theft was mentioned on the news. apparently, my boss would give 1,000,000 dollar ransom. Next, the owner of the popular resteraunt, The Krusty Krab, appeared and asked, "Can I help you guys find the pearl? "

The newscaster said"Go ahead"

He replied, "Yay! Now I can get meself some money!"


	2. plankton interrogation

**Spongebob pov**

* * *

I got up to get ready for a beautiful day at work. When I was getting ready for my most favorite job working at the Krusty Krab, I was thinking about the theft at the Bikini Bottom museum. When I finally got the work, I waved at everyone including Squidward but he said "Whatever moron."

Next Mr. Krabs yelled, "Spongebob, please come to the office." I eagerly went to his entered the office, and asked, "My greatest money maker, i mean fry cook, Are you reaady for a top secret mission."

I gasped, my eyes widened and I eagerly reply, " Secret misson!"

Mr. Krabs then said. "Yes, I want you to recover the Posiden's pearl, and i'll give you 50 bucks."

I exclaimed, "Yay i'll do it" I left the Krusty Krab to look for Patrick and tell him the news. I plan on giving him the 50 dollars since he don't have a job.

I ran to Patick and yelled, " Hi Patrick."

He ran toward me, and yelled. " HI spongebob. Why are you here?"

I replied excitedly, " I have some great news. Mr. Krabs has assigned me to try to relocate the Posideons pearl."

Patrick asked, " What's the posiden pearl?"

I replied, " you gotta be kidding patrick."

He replied,"Nope!"

Then I told hime about the news and everything.

He then asked, " Was that the show where I saw on last night?"

I replied anoyed, "Yes Patrick."

He then asked excitedly, "Can I coming with you, spongebob? Pretty please!"

I replied, " Ok I was getting to that Patrick. You can come."

Patrick exclaimed, " YAY! We're going on a adventure."

I replied," Lets interrogate plankton first, he's the mostly likely suspect in this case since he's been known to steal" While walking on our way to chumbucket we both kept singing,"We're gonna solve a mystery, yeah, yeah." Next we high fived each other. We walked int the chum bucket, and asked"Plankton, where are you.

Plankton walks out of a room and yells" What the hell are you guys doing here? Go be imbuciles somewhere else, can't you see i'm busy."

I replied, "Ok, but we aren't here to accues you of stealing a krabby patty."

Plankton replied, "Ok, whatever you wanna ask make it snappy. i'm going to visit some relatives soon."

I ask,"Do you like jewlery?"

He rplied, "Why in in the hell you ask a question like that. You're wasting my time. Everyone likes jewelery."

I whispered to patrick, " I think he's our culprit."

He replied "Yep!"

I then yelled" You stole the Posideon Pearl to make a quick buck. huh? Years of trying to steal the formula made you poor, so you decide to steal it. We're on to you."

Plankton yelled angrily,"I didn't steal whatever you said stole. I don't even know what that thing is? I haven't been up to date with news."

I ask," Don't lie to me, Plankton"

Plankton yelled again, "Listen to me, You stupid, naive cube. I'm telling the truth."

I whisper to Patrick"I guess he didn't do the crime."

He whispers back,"If we can't get him to say he did it, Lets ask Karen."

He walked toward Karen, and Plankton and I watched . He then shoke Karen so hard, and yelled, "Did Plankton steal the secret formula...I mean the Posideon pearl?" Then Patrick broke the pole that made Karen stand up.

Plankton yelled to the top of lungs, " Get the hell outta here you naive cube! And take your idiotic, and brainless friend outta here before I call the police."We ran out as fast as we can to the Krusty Krab.

When we got there, Mr Krabs greeted us, asnd asked, " Did you find out anything today?"

I replied, " Patrick and I are working together on this mystery. The only we found out was that plankton didn't steal it."

Mr. Krabs said,"Good choice for a I were working on this case, I would have interrogated him first too. How did he react tohis?"

I replied, " He wasn't to happy. He was quite angry at us."

Mr. Krabs chuckled and said, "I like seeing Plankton upset. Whatever you two did to anger him, he deserved it."

I said, "Patrick, and I will continue working on this case tomorrow."

He asked, "Ok, I can't wait for tommorrow. Who should we interrogate next?"

I replied,"I'll decide tomorrow."


End file.
